You put your arms around me and I'm home
by 6thBennet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Emma and Killian are on their first date. Hook sees Emma wearing her red dress for the first time, and he can't stay away any longer. :) "Five weeks. 35 days, of her saying no. But Killian wouldn t be the man he was, if he weren t persistent."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Once Upon A Time or it´s character, nor the lyrics of the following song. I only own the laptop this was written on.

* * *

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Christina Perri / Arms

* * *

Five weeks. 35 days, of her saying no. But Killian wouldn´t be the man he was, if he weren´t persistent. And he did make her a promise back in Neverland. That, when they would save her son and return to Storybrooke, the real fun would begin. And he was adamant on keeping that promise.

So he spend all those weeks after their return from Neverland, trying to win her heart. And if that meant following her around town like a lovesick puppy, as Regina recently pointed out to him, then he would do that. It took him no time to figure out her routine. First breakfast at Granny´s with Henry, then work at the sherrif´s station, lunch, then back to work and then dinner at home. She was trying to get as much normalcy into her life as she could, after defeating Pan.

And after weeks of him acting like her shadow, helping her at work, bringing her lunch, sharing stories of their numerous adventures, she said yes.

They were eating lunch together at the station, when it happened.

''Okay, fine! I´ll go out with you! I swear to god, you´ll never give up do you?'' Emma cried out, after what felt like the millionth time Killian asked her, if she would spend the evening with him. ''I told you love, I like a challenge and your the biggest one I had in quite some time'' he replied with a smirk on his face. ''And might I say, it always feels good to win a challenge, especially this one.''

''Stop gloating! It´s just a date, not a declaration of love. Meet me at The Rabbit Hole. Eight

o´clock, and don´t be late.'' Emma told him, while picking at her food.

''I´ll be there. Be prepared for a night, you´ll never forget, love!'' - ''You are so full of yourself''' Emma soffed at him. ''Aye. But that´s what you love about me.'' Emma just shook her head, while munching on some fries he brought her, making him chuckle.

She always acted like this, like he had no effect on her at all, always trying to ward off his advances. But Killian knew, that it was just a defense mechanism, an attempt to keep out everything and everyone, that could hurt her. He knew that because he did the same thing for 300 years. Hiding behind walls, so that no one could see the pain in your heart or could add to it.

But then she came along and the fortress around his heart started to crumble. And since then, he swore to himself, that he would be the one to tear down the walls, she build around herself. He couldn´t bear the thought off her being closed off to love forever because he knows what it can do to you, how it can eat away at your soul, until you´re only a shadow of your former self.

Him trying to win her heart wasn´t just a challenge, or out of selfish reasons. He wanted to win it, so he could show her that love does not equal pain, that it can free you. Because when he fell for her, she freed him from the darkness, which surrounded him since Liam died. He wanted to do the same thing for her.

With his plan finally going into motion, Killian sat at the bar of The Rabbit Hole, at precisely eight o´clock, waiting for Emma. It was a quiet night at the bar, just a few customers playing pool and some lonely souls drowning their sorrows with whiskey and beer, reminding him of his own nasty habit.

''The usual?'', the bartender in front of him asked him, grabbing a bottle of rum from the shelf behind him. ''Aye, mate. And make it two, I won´t drink alone tonight'' Killian replied, glancing towards the door.

''Got yourself a date, huh? Must be quite the girl, if she´s able to make Captain Hook look nervous''

And he was nervous. All this time, he thought about how to get to the point, where she said yes to him, that he never thought about what he would do after that.

He sat there on the bar stool, twisting the ring around his index finger with his thumb, trying to figure out what to do, when she arrives.

''Well, it looks like you need more than one drink, if you want to make it through the night unscathed'' the bartender told him, nodding towards the door.

Killian turned around so he could see, what the bartender meant and he was expecting everything but this. There she was, walking straight towards him, looking like a siren, waiting for him to fall into her trap.

She was wearing a red dress, like he never saw before. It was so tight, that it accentuated her curves in all the right places, and ended just above her knees. Now he knew, what the bartender meant before. That dress could be a man´s undoing. His mind was a jumbled mess, he couldn´t form one coherent thought.

Just then, Emma was taking a seat right beside him ''Bravo, I see you´re on time, is that for me? '' Emma greeted him, pointing at the glass of rum that was placed before her. Still in shock, Killian was only able to confirm her inquiry with a nod ''Great! I definitely need that, it´s been a long afternoon at the station. After you left, someone called about some magic pot, that wouldn´t stop cooking porridge. By the time I arrived the whole kitchen was full of it. I had to call Regina for help, as it turned out it was some magical item from one of the fairytales from Henry´s book.''

She downed her rum in one gulp, tilting her head back, so that her golden curls were exposing her neck.

''What´s wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?'' Killian had to shake his head, to clear his thoughts. ''Porridge, huh. Sounds interesting'' taking a sip from his own glass, he leaned towards her. He always did that, gravitating towards her, like she was his own personal sun.

''Yeah, no it´s not really that interesting. Anyways, I´d rather we talk about something else. Tell me about the rest of your day.''

And just like that they were talking. It was easy, it felt good. She even laughed at some of his innunendos. But it wasn´t any different from their lunch meetings, so Killian decided to up his game.

''Tell me love. Is there any particular reason, why you are wearing this dress?'' He asked her, appraising her attire. ''No, there´s no special reason, I just felt like wearing it tonight''

''Well, I´m glad you had that feeling. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, love!''

The look on his face was so sincere, and not at all, what Emma was expecting from him. She´s used to him showering her with compliments by now, but usually he says them in a more lighthearted manner. It´s rare, that he actually puts so much depth into his flattery. The last time he did that, was when they were still in Neverland and he told her about his plan to win her heart.

Thinking about that brought up many memories of that time.

Killian immediatly sensed the change in her mood ''Hey, I didn´t intend to make you feel uncomfortable'' he reached out to her, laying his hand on her shoulder, turning her back towards him.

''No, no! It´s not that! Thank you for saying that. I was just thinking about some stuff, but it´s okay now, all good!'' She put on a smile to appease him, leaning into his hand on her shoulder.

''You know what forget about everything else! Tonight is about you and me. Don´t think about magic porridge pots, or anything of that matter. Just enjoy tonight, let loose, have fun.'' Killian told her, attempting on turning off that frown on her face.

''How do you do that?'' Emma asked him, as he was ordering more drinks for them.

''You´ve got to be more specific on that, love. How do I do what?''

''Knowing exactly what to say! You always manage to say the right things at the right time!''

Killian handed her the drink he just ordered, suddenly having a mischievous look on his face.

''Well, it´s just one of many talents I possess,'' he leaned forward, so his face was only inches away from her own ''and I´ll make sure, that you get to know every single one of them.''

''Is that so? How about a little teaser of these talents?''

Killian couldn´t believe what was happening. Emma was flirting with him. Right now her gaze was shifting between his eyes and his lips. It took everything in him not to kiss her right now, but he wanted to take his time. He wanted their second kiss to be perfect, it should happen in the right moment at the right place. And a shady bar, with all it´s shady patrons was definitely not the right place.

''All right Swan. I can give you that.'' Killian stood up, taking off his leather coat, reaching his hand out to a perplexed looking Emma ''May I have this dance, milady?''

''What? You want to dance? Right now?'' Amused by the incredulous look on her face, Killian took her hand and pulled her towards the little dance floor beside the jukebox.

''Do you even know how to dance?'' Emma was trying everything to get out of this situation, but Killian wouldn´t let her.

''Of course I know how to dance! Back in the day I attented numerous balls at court.'' With a swift move, he pulled her in, placed her hand on his shoulder and put his hook gently on her waist. And just like that they were dancing to some slow song, that was playing out of the speakers.

''Why would a pirate attend balls at court? Were you trying to rob the place?''

Chuckling, Killian pulled her even closer, so he could whisper directly in her ear ''Believe it or not Emma, I wasn´t always a pirate.''

Emma looked up at his face, their noses almost touching ''Don´t tell me you were some bored prince, who decided to go rogue some day to sail the seas as a pirate?''

''No, nothing like that. I was a lieutenant in the royal navy. I was very straight-laced, never touched a drop of rum.''

''Wow, that is something, I would have loved to see'' by now Emma´s hand was at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair. Killian was convinced, that she didn´t even know what she was doing and that pleased him immensely. The fact that she was so comfortable around him showed him, that the walls around her were starting to fall. She was opening herself up to him, letting him in.

''Tell me! How does a lieutenant of the royal navy become a pirate?''

''That´s a story for another time, love. I hate to put a damper on your mood.''

Suddenly he dipped her, making her laugh. As he pulled her back up, she layed her head on his shoulder. ''Thank you'' she said it so quietly, he wasn´t even sure he heard right.

''What for, love?'' She was tilting her head towards his face, so she could look at him.

''For this. For not leaving me alone, even when I told you to. I would be lying, if I said that this night isn´t the best one I had in months.''

Both them were looking at each other, everything around them fell into oblivion.

''You´re welcome, love'' Killian replied hoarsely.

After their dance, they returned to the bar to order a new round of drinks. Killian was still holding Emma´s hand, absently stroking her palm with his thumb.

They were just enjoying each others company, until the bartender called the last round, basically throwing them out. They were so engrossed in each other, that they didn´t even notice that they were the last customers of the night.

Laughing, Killian pulled some gold coins out of his leather pouch, handing them to the bartender.

Once outside, Emma walked towards her yellow bug.

''You shouldn´t drive like that, love. Let me walk you home. You can get your car in the morning.''

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her down the street. ''You´re probably right. I´d hate to arrest myself, for driving under the influence.''

Suddenly Emma stopped to take her heels off.

''These shoes are killing me. Why is it, that comfort and style never go hand in hand?''

As she was standing there, barefooted with one shoe in each hand, Killian got a brilliant idea.

He advanced her like a predator his prey, a big smirk on his face.

''What are you doing? I know that look, that´s not a good look!'' Laughing Emma took some steps back, trying to get some distance from him.

''Well, I can´t let you walk around barefoot. What kind of gentleman would that make me?''

''It´s either that or being in pain.'' - ''Oh no, I know the perfect solution to your misery.'' With that he bend down, put his arms around her legs and lifted her over his shoulder.

''What the hell! Killian! Let me down you stupid caveman!'' Basking in the fact, that she called him Killian he continued walking down the street to her apartment, ignoring her little jabs at his side. ''Enjoy the view, sweetheart! We´re almost there!'' he called out to her, feeling carefree for the first time in decades.

''Ughh! You´re insufferable!" Emma exclaimed, trying to get comfortable in her position.

After just a few minutes, they arrived at her place. Killian gently placed her back onto her feet, keeping his arms around her waist. Emma hit his left shoulder with one of her shoes.

''Don´t do that again! I could have walked on my own, you know.''

''And cut your feet in the process? And we both know, that you enjoyed that, just as much as I did''

Killian teased her, stroking her back with is hand.

''So that´s it. I must say, for a first date, this was kind of amazing'' Emma hated that part of dates. The awkward goodbye in front of her door, trying to figure out, if she should kiss the guy or just tell him good night. It´s not like she had a lot of dates in her past, but the ones she had, always ended in some form of embarrassment.

''First date? So, can I assume that there will be more dates in the near future?'' Killian asked her with a hopeful look on his face.

''Maybe, if you behave yourself'' – ''Behave myself? But where would be the fun in that, lass?''

The two of them, were smiling at each other. Killian searching for some kind of affirmation, that she wouldn´t slap him, if he kissed her right now. And he found it, because the next thing he did, was capturing her lips with is own. She immediatly responded to him, putting her arms around his neck, stroking his hair with one of her hands. His own hand wandered into her golden strands, tilting her head back to get better access to her mouth. He gently nibbled at her bottom lip, making her sigh, her body melting into his embrace. This was definitely not like their first kiss. It was so much better, just as passionate but filled with so much emotion, it seemed like they would burst at their seams and the only way of staying whole was loosing themselves in each other.

Then Emma opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, inviting him in. And in that moment, Killian lost control.

He turned her around, so he could press her against the door, bringing their bodies together. Emma responded by curling her right leg around his hip. Killian placed his left arm around it, lifting it with his hook, thrusting his hips forward into her own. The sounds Emma was making, made him soar, fueling his passion even more. He broke the kiss to gently bite the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. She was pulling him closer, one hand on the back of his head, the other one pulling on his belt. There was no negative space between them.

A loud bang, followed by some dog barking made them spring apart. Both breathing heavily, they looked at each other. Lips swollen, hair in complete disarray. Emma was looking down the street, checking if someone had seen the show they just put on.

''That was..'' - ''Amazing'' Emma finished Killians sentence, trying to calm down her racing heart.

''I wanted to do that, since I saw you in this dress. It took me every ounce of willpower I had, not to''

Killian took Emma´s face in his hand, placing a soft kiss on her lips ''Good night my love. See you tomorrow.'' - ''Yeah, see you tomorrow.''

With a last look at her over his shoulder, he walked back into the night towards the docks. Whistling some tune, she never heard before.

Emma still breathless unlocked the door with only one thought in mind.

_''Shit! Shit, shit shit! I´ve fallen in love with the damn pirate!''_

To be continued?

* * *

Tell me what you think? Was is good, bad?


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, the 2nd chapter! First I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews you send, and all the story favourites and follows, it really means a lot to me!

I´m not sure about this one, so please feel free to tell me what you think. I´m pretty new to writing fanfiction, so I still need to work on my writing.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don´t own the show or it´s characters.

* * *

There is this moment right after you wake up. The threshold between sleep and clarity, in which everything is quiet. You don´t think about yesterday or today, it´s like all your sorrows are gone.

Sometimes Emma wished she could hold on to that moment, so she could start over and reset her life. But just like any other moment, this one was just as fleeting and slipped right through her fingers.

But when Emma opened her eyes to the dim morning light that shone through the curtains, she

didn´t try to hold on. Because as soon as the moment was gone, the first thought that went through her mind was him.

She thought about his eyes and how they light up, when she smiles at him. She thought about the way his arms felt around her and the feeling of his skin against hers. Bust most importantly, she thought about the kiss.

It still made her toes curl, thinking about how they both completely lost control. If it weren´t for the loud bang outside, they probably would have taken it further.

They definitely should set some ground rules, before they take any more steps in this relationship, or whatever she should call it.

Hell, she didn´t even know where they stood right now. He promised her fun and that she had, but was that all he meant or was he serious about her and him? But he did reveal that secret in the echo cave, that she was the reason he let go of his first love, of his revenge. All for her.

Yes, they definitely needed to talk. Not willing to wait any longer, she stood up and got ready for the day.

She didn´t have to gar far, because when she opened the door, the subject of her thoughts stood right before her.

''Morning, love'' Killian greeted her with a bright smile on his face. She couldn´t help it and immediatly reciprocated his smile with one of her own.

''Hey, what are you doing here? I was just going to see you'' she told him, stepping aside so he could enter her apartment.

''Eager to see me, aren´t you?'' he took her hand, pulling her against him.

''Hey, you´re the one who was standing in front of my door just a few seconds ago!''

He had his arms around her, his eyes swirling with emotion. They were full of joy and hope, but the most prominent emotion was one, she didn´t dare to name, too afraid that she could be wrong.

''Well, to come back to your question, I came here to do this'' tillting her head up with his hand, Killian kissed her.

It wasn´t like the other two kisses, it was tender and his lips moved leisurely on her own, his thumb stroking her jawline. They sighed into each other, sharing words they wouldn´t say out loud.

Killian deepened the kiss, gently coaxing her mouth open with his tongue.

Emma could do this all day, just kissing him, touching him and she would be the happiest woman on earth.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pulling away, Killian cursed ''Bloody hell! Definitely not enjoying the interrupting. You expecting someone, love?''

In that moment they heard a call through the door ''Mom? Are you there?''

''Shit! I completely forgot, I was supposed to meet Henry for breakfast!''

Whirling around she opened the door ''Hey, Henry! I´m so sorry! I didn´t check the time, but we can go now.'' Emma hugged her son a few seconds longer than necessary.

She couldn´t believe that she forgot about their meeting. Henry was and would always be her first priority, even more so since Neverland.

''Mom, why is Captain Hook standing in your apartmemt?'' Pulling away she looked at Henry trying to come up with an explanation.

''I was just in the neighborhood, lad. Wanted to say hi to your mother.''

At first she was thankful for Killian´s fast excuse, but she swore to Henry and to herself, that she would never lie to him again.

Both hands on his shoulders, she steered him towards the couch, telling Killian to follow her with her eyes.

''Henry. I, no we need to tell you something.'' She crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

''You sure about this, love?'' Killian asked her, not sure how her son would react to the news.

After all, he was Baelfires son, he would probably prefer both of his parents to be together.

''Yes Killian, he deserves to know the truth.'' Emma assured him.

''Would both of you finally tell me what´s going on here?''

Taking a deep breath Emma looked at her son, trying to find the right approach for telling him about her and Killian.

''Listen Henry, Hook and I, we are sort of together. We spend the night toge...no, I mean, we talked to each other last night and decided to give this a try. Do you understand what I´m trying to tell you?''

Both Emma and Killian watched as Henry thought about the information he recieved, waiting for some form of reaction.

''You mean, you and Hook are together like grandpa and grandma?''

''Yes exactly! Well, not exactly, we´re not married like Mary Margaret and David are, but I guess you could say that.'' Emma looked up at Killian, searching for help.

''Your mother and I care about each other Henry. I know this is probably not what you expected to happen, since your father is also here in Storybrooke. But I promise you, I will never hurt your mother, at least not intentionally and I will always protect her.''

Looking at Killian, Emma only saw complete sincerity. She had no doubt, that he meant what he said.

''Do you love her?'' Henry questioned him, with a serious look on his face.

''Henry, you shouldn´t,'' but Killian didn´t let her finish ''Yes. I do, I love her.''

Emma froze. Just an hour ago she asked herself, if Killian really meant what he said in the echo cave and now she had her answer.

Suddenly he moved to kneel beside her, still looking at Henry he continued ''I love her Henry. I hope that will be enough for you to accept me at her side, because it´s all I can give her.''

Emma couldn´t look at him, afraid to see something in his face that would contradict his words. Afraid that it would shatter the hope, which blossomed in her chest.

''Okay,'' that made Emma look up ''if you´re really saying the truth, if you really love her, then I accept you.''

''Henry, you should think about this, I know it can´t be easy for you...'' Emma started, but again she was interrupted.

''No mom, you deserve to be happy, and if Hook is the one who makes you happy, then he should be the one who stands by your side.''

Emma couldn´t believe it, of all the ways Henry could have taken the news, she didn´t expect his reaction to be so mature.

''I see you spend far too much time with your grandparents kid,'' she told him.

Finally able to move again, she hugged Henry tightly to her chest, feeling Killians arm snaking around both of them.

''So, can we go to Granny´s now? I´m starving.''

Emma felt elated. She saw no longer saw any reason, why she shouldn´t be with Killian. The time has come to stop denying her own feelings. Henry was right, she deserved to be happy. She waited 28 years for happiness to come her way and she would be a fool, for not taking it when it finally stood before her.

''All right, let´s go to Granny´s'' letting go of Henry she stood up.

''Just a moment mom,'' Henry told her, racing towards the bathroom and disappearing inside it.

Turning around Emma finally looked at Killian and was met with so much love and hope in his eyes.

''Did you mean it?''

''Aye, love. Every word of it.''

She wasn´t sure last night, she wasn´t sure this morning, but looking at him gave her the reassurance she needed. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly on his lips, just a featherlight brush of her lips against his.

''I love you too,'' she told him, bringing him close to her,laying her head against his chest, so she could listen to his heartbeat.

Killian placed a soft kiss on her head, stroking her back with his hand.

With her pirate in her arms, and her son just a room away, she finally felt at home.

* * *

Like I said, I´m not 100% satisfied with how this turned out!

Tell me if you like it or not, if not please tell me why so I can improve!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I´m so happy, that you´re enjoying this little story! A lot of you have asked me to continue, so that´s what I´m doing :).

I hope you´ll like this chapter just as much as the previous ones. Be warned, this one turned out extremely fluffy imo. But since I´m writing this fic for CS fluff month, I think it´s ok ;).

Disclaimer: I don´t own the show OUAT or it´s characters. :((

* * *

During breakfast at Granny´s Emma couldn´t help but think that them being together like that, just doing normal stuff felt like family. It was what she always wanted, her own little family. It would be even better if her parents were here, which brought up the question of how she would tell them that she made her decision. She didn´t worry that they wouldn´t accept Killian into their family, both of them understood that Killian isn´t the villain they thought he was, but a man of honour, someone they could trust. So telling them wasn´t really a matter of how, it was more a matter of when.

But there was one person she really didn´t know how to tell, and that was Neal.

He really did make an effort in showing her how much he regrets abandoning her and sending her to jail. He´s been a great father for Henry and he is respecting her wishes, and for that she is grateful.

Sometimes she even thinks that she has forgiven him for what he´s done, but that doesn´t mean that she´ll forhet about it and both of them can pick up where they left off and be together. It would be best in regards to Henry but she would be miserable sooner or later. Being with Neal would mean that everytime she would look at him, she would be reminded of all the hurt he caused her, and that would just poison their relationship and consequently their own happiness.

She knew for quite some time now that the one person, who could make her truly happy was Killian. The time they did spend together since their return from Neverland, quickly became her highlight of the day. She felt like she could be herself with him, she didn´t have to hide behind her walls. He didn´t expect her to be someone she´s not, there was no pressure from him.

With him she´s just Emma, the lost girl who was trying to find her way home, not the savior, destined for saving everyone.

All that went through her head, as Killian and Henry were trying to decide which breakfast food was the better one, pancakes or waffles. She was pulled out of her train of thought when Henry asked for her opinion.

''I´d say waffles,'' Emma told them, taking a sip of her coffee.

''How can you say that, love?'' Killian argued heatedly ''Pancakes are the obvious choice, you can put everything on them. You can´t put bacon on waffles!''

''Well actually you can, it just doesn´t taste as good,'' Henry told him, mouth full of waffles and strawberries.

''Then why would you even consider eating waffles, if they won´t taste good with bacon? You know what, I´m changing my mind, the obvious choice is clearly bacon. You can´t go wrong with bacon.''

The whole discussion was so ridiculous but reinforced Emma in her decision to choose Killian. They´ve been together for less then 24 hours, but he inserted himself so well into their routine, that it seemed like it´s always been that way. It just felt right, him being there with them talking about bacon, waffles and whatnot.

After their breakfast, Emma and Killian walked Henry to the bus stop. They were holding hands, earning some curious glances from the people around them. They didn´t care about what other people thought about them, the only thing that mattered was that they were finally together and neither Emma, nor Killian would sacrifice their own happiness because someone deemed it wrong.

As they said their goodbyes and Henry climbed into the bus, Killian and Emma walked towards her bug.

''You were awfully quiet during breakfast, love.'' Killian said, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

''I was just thinking about some things, nothing to worry about.''

''You know, usually when a woman tells you not to worry about what´s going on in her mind, you should worry.''

Emma looked up at him and smiled ''I was just thinking about how happy I am. I didn´t expect Henry to be so okay with everything, I thought he would be upset because I chose you instead of Neal.''

''Your lad is a smart one, Emma,'' Killian told her ''he understands why you made this decision. He only wants his mother to be happy, just like I do.'' They arrived at her bug, when Killian pulled her in for a kiss. It was only a light peck on the lips, nothing to exciting since they were in public. But even that small contact between his lips and her own ignited things in Emma she didn´t know she possessed. She didn´t think she could love again after what Neal did to her, but here she stood looking up at the man, who was responsible for the butterflies that were currently making themselves at home in her stomach. The thought of butterflies in her stomach was making her laugh, because who knew that she would ever feel this way again, definitely not her.

''What´s so funny, love?'' Killian asked her.

''It´s just,'' shaking her head Emma looked into his ocean blue eyes ''I love you.''

Those three words were the truest thing, Emma said in a really long time and Killians reaction to them was overwhelming. His smile was the most beautiful thing, and she basked in the fact that she was the one who put it there.

''I can´t get enough of you saying that,'' he said and kissed her firmly on the lips ''say it again?''

Giggling Emma repeated the three words ''I love you.''

With that Killian turned her around and pressed her against the car door, kissing her like he wanted to capture her words with is mouth, so he could taste them on his tongue.

Emma was the one who broke the kiss, reminding him that they weren´t alone on this street.

''I don´t care. I love you and everyone should know that. Let them look if they want to, maybe they learn a thing or two.'' Emma wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face but sadly they were out of time.

''As much as I would love to continue educating the citizens of Storybrooke in the art of kissing, I have to go to work.'' Letting go of her reluctantly, Killian opened the door for her, so she could climb into her bug. Leaning down he asked her, if he should bring her lunch to the station.

''Acutally I was thinking on meeting Neal for lunch today.'' Emma answered him carefully, expecting him to be upset about her plan she quickly added ''You know to tell him that I made my decison, that I chose you. The whole town is probably talking about it by now, you know Ruby can´t shut her mouth. But I think the least Neal deserves is learning it from me.''

''Aye, you´re right about that, love. Do you want me to be there with you?''

''No, I think this is something I have to do by myself. You coming with me would seem like I´m rubbing it into his face. I think he would take it better whitout you being there. Is that okay with you, me going alone?''

''If your question is if I trust you then the answer is yes. If you think telling him alone is the right thing to do, then I accept that. Just don´t let him hurt you, in case he doesn´t take it well. I will pick you up when your shift ends.''

Exchanging a last kiss, he started to walk away so Emma could leave for work.

But Emma called after him ''Killian!'' turning around he looked at her, eyebrows raised ''Yes love?''

''Just, thank you for being so understanding. I know it can´t be easy for you.''

''You make it easy Emma. I have complete faith in you, don´t forget that.'' With that he turned around, leaving a smiling Emma behind.

Who would have thought that finding this man would take jumping through a portal to another land and climbing a bean stalk to retrieve a magic compass from a giant´s lair. Captain Hook of all men, she thought to herself, as she drove down the street to the station.

* * *

So, waffles or pancakes? :) Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Next time you´ll get Emma telling Neal about her and Killian. What do you think? How will he take it?


End file.
